My own little thing
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: Part contest, but really a chance to read from alot of good authors and widen your scope of writers. Plot line- Chad goes into sonny's dressing room all the time, but there's a reason it's called a dressing room.
1. Chapter 1: By me

**Okay, I know it's stupid to start a new story, when I haven't finished any of my other ones, but this one's different**

**This is a contest**

**And I've posted a contest before, which only one person entered which I'm aware of, but this is different.**

**This is based of a game I played at my old school.**

**In that game, the teacher would give you a sentence, than the first person in line would give another sentence, at the end we had a story.**

**I'm gonna give you the pilot**

**Then you are going to write the next chapter, don't rush it, or get Chad and Sonny together just yet, I want it to go on. You PM it to me, the best chapter wins. I post the chapter, with your name, here**

**Then the contest starts over based on what the last chapter was, suppose in my chapter, the cast of That's So Raven came to visit, and that's were my chapter left off. And RandomName3465 sends in a chapter where Raven dates Chad, and I like it, I add it on to here. Then OtherNameIMadeUp789635 sends in a chapter for the third one, were Sonny gets jealous and spies on them, it would just continue on like that. **

**Because what I've noticed is that a lot of good writers don't have that many people review their stuff. My story the journal has 44 reviews, and that might not be a lot to some of you, but most of the stories I read have 2 or 3, so**

**This is a chance for more people to get recognized. **

**And in my imagination, it's a good idea**

**I will post every Friday, so make sure you have your chapter in by then**

**So here's the pilot**

"Have you seen Sonny?" Chad asked the first Random he saw, an 11-year-old girl playing on her PS2.

"Yeah, I think she's in her dressing room,"

"Okay, thanks," he answered hastily, then rushed out toward the direction of the door with a giant pink star on it.

He knocked, then walked in,

"OHMYGOD I am so sorry," Chad stuttered, he covered his eyes and walked backward into a hat rack, which then fell on top of him. Sonny rushed to get a towel, then ran back to help a dazed Chad up.

Chad saw Sonny lift him up. He also saw that she was gripping a towel around her body so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Chad your head is bleeding!!!"

He felt his forehead, and sure enough it was sticky and warm. He felt sick.

"We need to cover it with something," Chad said

"The only thing here is the towel, and I'm kinda using that,"

"I'll close my eyes," He stared at her expectantly for a while, until she said,

"Fine, take it," and scurried into the bathroom as quickly as she could.

**I know it's not that good, but you guys can think of what to do next. Write the next chapter, send it to me. I pick out the best in my mind.**

**If you don't get chosen, you can publish it on your own, as long as you give credit to my first chapter, and encourage people to join the contest.**

**I guess I'll encourage you to read my other stories, and join my stalker alert challenge, which is about the first episode. If you already joined, please tell me because I only have one entry so far, so if I missed any, tell me, in the review or in your entry for this contest right now.**


	2. Chapter 2: By HighFivingJesus

**Thanks for the send-ins. It was great. But I loved this one. It's from .Jesus. Enjoy:**

(CPOV)

The towel was soaking it all in, like a sponge, like a child in school. "Sonny?" She peeked her head around the wall and stared at me with a tint of red flushing her cheeks.  
"Are you okay?" her voice came out clear and calm, but panic was dancing through her eyes.  
"Are you worried about me?" I smirked as she rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, see?" i held out the towel, soaked red and warm.  
"Yeah, I see, which is why I'm worried." she pulled back behind the wall and there was a rustling sound. "Tawni, I need your help... Just come... no I'm not stuck... Please? Thanks!" there was a click.  
"You called Blondie to help?" I picked myself up and turned around to face the door.  
"Chad, you call her blonde, but do you realise that you're a blonde?" I rolled my eyes and picked up the hat rack. Stupid rack.  
"Of course, but I'm not a dumb blonde," I pointed out and turned to the door as heels clicked from down the hall.  
"I wouldn't be so sure," she scoffed as Tawni huffed into the room.  
"Chad? What are you doing here?" she scrunched her nose in disgust and pushed past me. "Sonny? Sonny, where are you? I don't like hide-and-go-seek!"  
"Tawni, just help Chad and get me another towel," her voice was muffled by the wall.  
"Why? What's Chad even doing here?" she glared at me and slowly made her way to the wall Sonny was behind. My eyes widened at how awkward that would be and was prepared to laugh, but instead, my feet rushed towards her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the area where Sonny hid from public view. "What?"  
My head was spinning from the blood loss and I began seeing two Tawnis. Great, as if one wasn't enough!  
My vision became blurred and my head began to throb as I fell back to the ground. I caught myself with the one hand not holding the towel and shut my eyes.  
"Oh my Gawd! What's happening!?" her annoying voice broke the crushing silence. Sonny peeked around once again and gasped.  
"Tawni, help him!" the girl just stood there staring with her mouth hanging open and her eyes bulged. Sonny shook her head furiously as if to wake the blonde. "Tawni!" instead of moving forward, Tawni fell back faint.  
"Oh my gosh, Really?" I painfully rolled my eyes. I pushed my self up only to fall right back down.  
I looked at Sonny and she was reaching out for something, her shoulder peaking out at me slightly. She pulled a cloth toward her, which looked similar to a curtain, and wrapped it tightly around her body. She scrambled up, rushing towards me, as I laid my head back against the wall. Throbbing head-ache. That was all I felt.  
I felt a shock run through my body as Sonny grabbed my shoulder. That's new. "Come on, Chad, let's get you to a doctor." she slipped one arm around my waist and pulled my arm around her neck, pulling me up. My head throbed even worse and my knees buckled for a second.  
"Can you walk slower?" I snapped and she gave me a side glance.  
"Chad, we aren't even moving." I shook my head slowly as she pulled me out to the hallway and managed to get down to her studio doors. About to push them open, Marshal's voice stopped her.  
"Sonny? Sonny, what are you doing?!" he paced forward, trying to avoid attention, and stood in front of her. "What's with the revealing get-up?" he looked her up and down before noticing my presence, "Chad? What happened? Come on, let's get you out of here." he took Sonny's place, much to my dismay, and shooed her off to her dressing room. Great, I'm stuck with an old guy with heart burn.

**.Jesus has written many stories, they have a challenge going on called 'Channy Challenge' which I encourage you to join. You pick a song, and write chapters about it. zthe page will explain. As you can tell, .Jesus is a good writer, you should all read their stories.**


	3. Chapter 3: by no one

**Okay guys, I know I said I would update this story every Friday, but I couldn't go on yesterday, I went to Sea World with my Aunt, (I live in Florida so it's not a big deal) but it doesn't matter because no one sent in any chapters, so I'm changing the contest, from any chapter to whoever sends it in first.**

**Send and yes I'm talking to you**


	4. Chapter 4: By best with breadsticks

**Okay, I'm glad someone responded to my plea yesterday. **

**This is an awsome chapter two if I do say so myself,**

**by best with breadsticks**

Chad Dylan Cooper

***

Being carried around by the girl you think you may kind of, sort of have a crush on is one thing, but being carried out to the car of a sweaty, middle-aged man who still lived with his mother was another.

This was definitely a new form of torture. I had Sonny right there next to me, and the BAM! I get the old executive producer. It didn't help though that my head pounded like – like – okay, all this making up similes to describe what pain I'm in isn't really helping the cause of getting Sonny to be next to me or to stop my head from throbbing, so I'm just giving up on those.

"Okay, here's my car," Marshall stated, as he gentle opened juggled opened the door of the backseat while holding me up. I wavered a bit, unsteady from the blood loss. "Just hold up one second. I think I have something you can use to –"

I just stopped listening at that point. Man, he's talks a lot. He yapped all the way over to his car. Not that I was paying any attention or anything. I think getting hit with that hat rack turned my brain to mush.

I was trying to think back on why I had even come to Sonny's room in the first place. Surely it was just to see her. I hadn't seen her all week. Well, okay, yeah, I'd seen her all week and even a few times today, but the increasing amount of time I didn't see her was driving me nuts. Nuts enough that I strolled over to So Random! after rehearsal.

"Okay, now…" Marshall took a deep breath. "We had to do this carefully, without any more accidents."

I nodded, which in retrospect was a horrible idea due to the fact that then, like before when I had witnessed Tawni double, Marshall began to triple. I bit hard down on my lip to keep focus on the task at hand. One, keep the towel I was holding on the wound, and two, get into the vehicle. Easy enough, right?

Wrong.

As soon as I took a step towards the car, Marshall, for some unannounced reason, decided to let go of me. I swore silently in my head as I toppled to the ground due to my legs buckling beneath me.

"Oh my gosh!" At least he seemed mildly horrified for what he had done to me. "Sorry, sorry." He apologized quickly, before leaning over and lifting me up from the ground.

I tried to glare at him, but realized that I couldn't exactly tell which of the now five Marshalls swirling around my head actually was the real Marshall. The whole sight was sickening.

If there had been five Sonnys in front of me, okay, I'd deal with that. The more the merrier, right? But five momma's boys, oh gosh, somebody save me.

I reached out for the car, but couldn't find it.

Oh crap.

I felt my head gaze down towards the ground, before I completely blacked out.

***

Sonny Munroe

***

I felt better knowing that Marshall would get Chad help, but I still had a problem. And that problem would be I was walking around the studio in nothing but a flimsy curtain. This was probably not the best idea for a girl on a kid's comedy show, but in the moment, I had to do what I had to do.

I scurried back to my dressing room and threw on the first outfit I could find. I needed to bit quick about this and get back helping Chad. I needed to know that he was alright.

I didn't know why I was feeling so guilty about the accident. I mean, he did walk in on me, and thus he covered his eyes, and thus he ran into the hat rack. There was nothing in that story that was really my fault; he just needs to be more careful and considerate.  
"Sonny?" I heard Tawni mumbled. Darn it. I forgot about her on the floor.

"Yes, Tawn," I replied, jumping to put on my pants. "Are you okay?" I added.

She sat up, only to make a face that indicated that she was having a killer headache due to fainting. "Ow," she screeched, before falling backward towards the floor. "Sonny, get me some Tylenol. My head hurts." She moaned.

I glanced around the room, trying to locate my purse which contained a small packet of two Tylenol. My mother always thought it handy for me to carry some around. Just in case.

I found my purse and pulled out the Tylenol. I grabbed the bottle of water I had brought back from the cafeteria earlier and handed the medicine and water to Tawni. She scrunched her face at the water bottle I had drunk out of earlier.

"You know, I'd rather have a headache than swap spit with you." She pushed the bottle of the way.

"Tawni, just take it." I set the stuff down next to her. "I have to go make sure Chad is okay." I walked over and got my purse.

"No! You are not leaving me here on my own to fend for myself. Isn't it obvious that I need some help here? And you are not going anywhere until my headache is gone." She crossed her arms from where she was laying on the floor and narrowed her eyes at me.

Unfortunately, she was right. My niceness refused to let me just leave her on the floor and go be with Chad. I had to tend to her every whim first. Darn my niceness.

I decided to give it one last try, maybe I could guilt her into letting me just go call Marshall to check. "But, Tawni, please…"

"Sonny," she stared right at me and I was trapped by my need to be kind.

I set down my purse and sat down beside her. She smiled at me, knowing she got exactly what she wanted. "Now, Sonny, be a dear and go fetch me some water without your saliva in it."

I was just about to grumble something, when I heard the distinct sounds of sirens in the distance.

Oh crap.

**I hoped you liked that, I thought it was pretty funny myself, honestly, I haven't read much by best with breadsticks before, and now I will, I loved it. She writes mostly for Twilght, but has quite a few Sonny With a Chances, and has written a couple stories in other sujects including Hanna Montana and Danny Phantom. As you can it's worth checking out her profile page. Review and send. **


	5. Chapter 5: by LivinTheDram17

**This got sent in so quickly, I like it, I was not expecting this to happen, and in some wierd way, it reminds me of Herbie, odd.**

**Oh, you can thank LivinTheDream17 for this comical chappie.**

Oh Crap  
CHAD! I turned around ignoring Tawni's protest and ran for the door but as I did my shoes came into contact with something sticky and wet. My shoes slid on Chad's blood sending me flying towards the doorway but I grabbed hold of the hat rack (BIG MISTAKE) and instead I was sent careening headfirst into the wall. As blackness engulfed me I thought Well atleast Ill get to see Chad... in the ambulance.  
TPOV:  
''Hey what about my wa- Sonny!'' I screeched as Sonny collided with the wall. Running over to her I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the wall(And that hat rack, I mean seriously I think its possessed!). Sonny had a gash ontop her head in the exact same spot as Chad's, except hers was on the opposite side her head. Blood leaked from it and dripped onto the floor mixing with the blood Chad had inconveniently left earlier. Oh Great Oh Crap Oh Great Oh Crap Oh Great great great great great great! I had absolutely no idea what to do with an injured person. And my head still hurt. What did Sonny do when Chad hit his head? Oh right! She covered it with a towel. Well, there were no more towels so I picked up the curtain and pressed it to the wound on Sonny's head. Taking out my phone with my other hand I dialed Marshals PDA. The recording with the robotic voice came on:  
Marshals PDA: ''Name 'Marshal' is currently busy helping name 'Chad Dylan Cooper' with his bleeding head so he is unable to....''  
''Grrrrrr!!!!!!! I know what Marshal is doing you stupid PDA! Just ring so he'll answer!'' Man how dose Marshal put up with this thing?  
Marshals PDA: ''Ok Ok no need to get touchy'' Well thats a little weird...  
''Whatever''  
I waited until the ninth ring then Marshal finally picked up.  
''Tawni what is it?'' he asked  
''Marshal! Sonny slipped on the blood on the floor and hit her head and now she's outcold and I dont know what to do!'' I spilled the whole sentence out in a rush.  
''Oh Great now two kids.... Just hold on Tawni someone will be there in a second.'' he sounded worried even over the grumbling.  
I Hung up and looked down at Sonny on the floor. I hope they get here soon...

Nobodies pov:  
Soon the paramedics arrived and put Sonny on a stretcher. They hauled her out to the ambulance (but first they cleaned up the blood) Then they scooted her inside next to Chad. One of the paramedics leaned against the back of the truck and sighed ''Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper in the back of an ambulance. What a day huh?'' Shaking his head he got into the drivers seat and sped off to the hospital.  
CPOV:  
I woke up the sound of a frantic Marshal. He was grumbling something about there now being two kids injured. Who else was injured? Soon after this thought they wheeled someone else in beside me. I would have complained any other day but I could only gasp when I caught sight of who it was.  
''Sonny! what.... when... how?'' I stuttered.  
Marshal turned to me ''Oh good your awake.'' I didn't think it was a good thing though. I could barely see and my head felt like someone had bashed it against a wall. (Ha Ha)  
''Wha... what's happened to Sonny?'' I asked  
''She slipped and hit her head on a wall.... she sliped on your blood.'' marshal replied quietly.  
Oh Great... Now Sonny was hurt too and it was my fault. Or my bloods fault. Well, its my fault my blood was there so technically its my fault. Laying back down I groaned and soon the pain and guilt took hold of me. I fell back into a deep sleep.

**Great huh? Yeah I thought so too. Once agian this is by LivinTheDream17, the author of _Never insult Chad Dylan Cooper's acting, _and _Fire and Ice._ LivinTheDream17 has writtin 6 stories so far and all of which are SWAC. **

**Oh, before I post my "Review & Send" message, I have a question that I hope someone will answer in a review or with his/her entry, Okay here it goes:**

**Why are there so many stories that say Sonny's real name is Alyson? I mean did that come from an episode, or a story, or is it just a commen idea.**

**Yeah, that's my question, I'm ready now**

**Review & Send**

**(And check out LivinTheDream17's profile and all their stories, 'k? Go do it now. Well after you review and/or send.) **


	6. Chapter 6: No on agian

**Okay seriously people, I need you to send things in, there are alot of good writers out there. **

**Send things!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I do not yet have anything to post.**


	7. Chapter 7: by HighFivingJesus

**Okay, Here is another chapter by .Jesus.**

**Yes, you can post more than once.**

**And I hope it's easier to write a chapter where this oe leaves off.**

(SPOV)  
I woke to the sound of anxious footsteps fading from one side to the other. I slowly opened my eyes to see Marshal pacing with one arm behind his back and the other resting on his chin in thought. He glanced at me and looked back down, soon realising my wide eyes, and quickly whipped his head in my direction, "Sonny! You're awake!" he stopped pacing and raced over to my side.  
"Where's everyone else?" i slowly sat up gripping my head and looked around the crowded room full of balloons and cards, "Where's Chad? Is he alright?"  
"Absolutely. One hundred percent almost okay!" he smiled brightly. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.  
"Almost?" he wiped his hand acrossed his head and smiled weakly. "What's wrong?"  
"Well, he might have a concussion..." he trailed off.  
"From a stupid hat rack?" I shook my head and threw the hospital covers off of my body, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.  
"Sonny," Marshal put a hand out to stop me, "You need to relax, so, just put your head back on that pillow and shut your eyes," he gently pushed my shoulder back. I pushed his hand back and stood up shakily.  
"What room's he in?" Marshal closed his eyes shaking his head, "Marshal, please?" He looked up at me.  
"The room over," he huffed and moved over for my advancement to the hall. I nodded a thanks and hooked a left into Chad's room. Standing in the doorway, I brushed my knuckles against the door to knock. Tawni looked up from her phone, that she was currently texting on and smiled.  
"Sonny! You're okay! Thank goddness! I do not know how to handle sick people," she stood up and gestured for me to sit in the chair next to Chad's side. "Sit; I'm leaving anyways." I nodded again and slowly sat in the uncomfortable chair. She smiled down at me before letting a squeal escape her lips as she rushed out of the stale room.  
I looked at Chad and smiled, grabbing his hand. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you learned to knock." I looked down while rubbing circles on his hand.  
"Yeah, but this keeps things interesting." my head shot up in surprise.

**There you go.**

**Don't you just Love .Jesus?**

**THis chapter was short, but hopfully all of you writers will send in your work.**

**All it is, is a chance to be recognized.**

**Review and Send.**

**(And Go to Jesus's profile)**


	8. Chapter 8: By Best With Breadsticks

**Back to Best with Breadsticks. This chapter is really good, so read it.**

**Yes.**

Sonny Munroe

---

"Chad!" I nearly couldn't contain the surprise in my voice. "You're alive!" I tossed my arms into the air, letting go of his hand in the process, to emphasize the statement. He merely scrunched his face at me staring like there was something strange about what I had just said.

"Who told you I died?" His disgusted looked didn't disappear. "No hat rack could even defeat the great Chad Dylan Cooper." The pride in his voice was hard to ignore.

I rolled my eyes. If his cockiness was coming back, then he was going to be fine. There really was no need to worry in the first place. I felt a bit embarrassed that I had even made such a fuss to begin with.

"Well," I decided I better clear up my comment, "Marshall told me that you might have a concussion from the hat rack, and I was just –"  
He cut me off. "And you were just worried." He stressed the word, raising an eyebrow at me. He knew he was right, but I won't give him the benefit of the doubt. That just wasn't in my nature when it came to dealing with him.

"No," I started, but the look in his eyes noted to the fact that I couldn't lie to him. "Fine, okay. Yes, I was worried." I stressed the word as he had earlier. He laughed at the flustered look upon my face as I admitted my feels.

"Stop laughing," I commanded. "Do you know how much guilt I feel for that stupid hat rack falling on you? I don't particularly enjoy causing people pain, even if that person is a self-conceited, jerkface, who laughs at a girl for trying to apologize." I flung my hands up in the air as I spoke. He merely continued to chuckle at me.

He shook his head, halting his chuckles for a moment. "Yes, the hat rack was your fault. And thus, the stitches that are marring my beauty are your fault."

I hadn't truly looked at his face since I had gotten into his room. It was when he actually mentioned the stitches that I noticed on one side of his forehead was a patch of gauze. I could only imagine the neat line of stitches that lay beneath it. I hung my head, feeling terrible. Though I wouldn't admit it out loud to him, I actually really didn't like I had hurt him.

"But, " he continued. "The concussion part, that wasn't your fault. Though it was someone's fault…"

I was confused for a second. Did he really just say the concussion wasn't my fault? Wasn't I the one who accidentally pushed hat rack on top of him? How was it not my fault? Had he finally decided to take responsibility for his actions, and was blaming his own busting into the room for his current affliction?

Suddenly from the hallway a voice floated swiftly into the room.

"Again, I apologize." Marshall rubbed his hand over his bald head as he walked into the room. I could tell he was uneasy about something. "You just took me off guard. I didn't mean to drop you."

"Once, I might have forgiven you." Chad seemed angrier as he spoke. "Twice, is pushing it, but again I might have forgiven you…maybe. But five times! Seriously!"

Okay, so it was obvious Chad wasn't taking responsible for his actions.

"Again, I'm very sorry. I was just very panicked, and you're a lot heavier than you look." I could tell Marshall was sweating heavily as he stood in the doorway. He continued to ramble on about nothing, which was probably just making matters worse.

"Hold up there," Chad chimed in. "Did you just call me fat?"

Marshall looked terribly awkward standing there. I chose now as the perfect time to jump on this band wagon and stop this from going any further. Further, as in, another person being attacked by a possessed hat rack. I checked around the room quickly to make sure there wasn't one in the room. Luckily, we were hat rack free.

"Chad, Marshall really didn't mean any harm. Could you please just move on?"

Chad rolled his eyes at me. He didn't respond for a moment, before he finally complied.

"Fine, apology accepted." Chad didn't look too happy about making amends, but I decided to still praise him for being a half-decent person for once in his life.

"Aw, now don't you feel better." I ruffled his hair, which caused him to wince.

"Ow," Chad reacted quickly, reaching up to knock my hand out of his hair. "Ugh, did you really have to do that right now? Have you already forgotten the whole you brutally hitting me on the head with hat rack, and then the whole being dropped on my head multiple, multiple times?" He complained.

"Sorry, sorry," I replied. I felt guilty again for causing him pain.

"Umm…"Marshall's voice was unsure, as if he was feeling awkward about interjecting his comment. "I just wanted to inform you both before I leave, that Mr. Condor has banned all hat racks from the studio. That's all. I'll leave you two alone." He backed out of the room, but not before saying one last thing.

"Oh, and Sonny, please promise me you'll get some rest."

I nodded. "I will." And soon Marshall was gone from view. I turned back to Chad, who was giving me quite a look. I almost didn't want to ask, but there was something in his eyes that I couldn't ignore.

"What's wrong?" I asked, watching him closely.

"I was just—I just –" He was uncertain about something. He looked quite flustered. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What are you trying to ask?"

He took a breath and just came out with it. "Are you alright? I heard that you – um… slipped and hit your head. I was – umm – concerned." He was hesitant about what he was asking. It was actually kind of cute to watch him be so unsure and out of his element. I smiled.

"You were just worried." I stressed the word, mocking him like he was doing earlier. He gained a very sheepish smirk on his lips, it was adorable.

He tried to cover his worry with another reason. "No, no. I just didn't want to feel guilty about unintentionally hurting you. And well," he pretended to wipe the invisible sweat from his brow. "I'm glad the guilt trip is over."

"Just admit you were worried." I decided to fight him to get him to just say it.

"No, Chad Dylan Cooper is never worried." His pride was making a triumphant return. "Worry equals wrinkles, thus I don't worry. And thus," he motioned to his face. "No wrinkles. Just a bunch of stitches thanks to someone."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm really sorry. Can you please just forgive me move on?"

"Hey, hey," he held up hand. "I already moved on from something else today. I can't just being going around forgiving everybody for everything."

"Chad," I complained. I didn't like that he was attempting to sort of blackmail me by keeping this above my head, and thus making me feel guilty every time he brings it up.

"Sonny," he mocked me in return. He was more than impossible it seemed.

I would have complained more, but Tawni decided at that moment to make her reentrance. Her thumbs fluttered hastily over the keys on her phone, before she looked up to face me. She made a face prior to speaking.

"Sonny, Marshall told me to tell you, that you need to go rest. And also, Zora needs to know where the hatch is. Apparently, her, Nico and Grady and sacrificially burning the hat rack out in the parking lot. They want chop it up first." Tawni went back to texting.

I sighed. I was making progress at getting Chad to admit his worry, but I couldn't ignore the fact that I was feeling exhausted. I looked over at Chad, who yawned.

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked him.

He blinked and shook his head. "What? For like five minutes before Tawni rudely," he glared at her, "wakes me up? Nope, I'm just going to stay up for a little while."

"Hey," Tawni defended herself. "I was just doing what Marshall told me."

"Why does she have to wake you up?" I questioned.

"Because apparently, due to my concussion, I'm in danger of falling into a coma; so, their treatment is to have Tawni wake me up every five minutes so I don't actually fall completely asleep. It's beyond annoying." His annoyed expression mirrored his tone.

"Oh, well, I don't want to –"

Chad cut me off before I could finish. "Sonny, go to sleep you look exhausted." There was a concern his eyes. I smirked upon seeing it.

"I don't really want to leave you alone in here with Tawni." I gestured with my head over to where Tawni was quietly texting, she didn't even move when I mentioned her name. She just continued as if I had said nothing.

"Well," He started; there was a hint of mischief in his eyes. "You could stay here." He moved over in the bed and patted next to him. I furrowed by brow, puzzled by what he was trying to hint towards.

"I wouldn't mind, if you stayed here." He hinted again, and this time, I caught on.

"Oh no, I'll just stay here." I gestured to where I was sitting.

He sighed and moved back closer to me. For second I thought of something that might be interesting to say the least. I gazed over at Chad, who still had mischief in his eyes.

I next glanced over to Tawni, who was lost in her own little texting world. She stood without even giving us a second glance and proceeded to leave the room, shutting the door on the way out. It was if she wanted this happen.

I felt a wave of tiredness overcome me, and before I knew what I was doing, I realized I had my head resting on his chest. The gentle up and down of his chest was comforting to me; it was as if, I was being rocked to sleep.

I tried to move myself from the position, but I just couldn't do anything. His scent was mesmerizing me, causing me to fall deeper into sleep. Though there was feeling of awkwardness about this whole scene, I couldn't seem to find the strength to try and change it.

As I began to drift off to sleep, I could feel a hand tenderly running its fingers through my hair. It wasn't long before I was entirely asleep.

---

**That was the marvelous, Best With Breadsticks.**

**Who deserves all of you who refuse to enter to read her stories.**

**Review and send**


	9. Chapter 9: By mathgirl96

**This is my only Channy-supporting friend's story. So you have to be nice. =)**

I woke up a little bit later, and it took me a minute to figure out where I was. After about a minute or two of thinking (I guess that bump on the head wasn't that good for my memory) I realized I was lying on Chad's chest. His hand was in my hair, so I figured I wasn't too unwelcome there. I turned my head and found his beautiful blue eyes looking at me.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "Look who finally woke up."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"It doesn't matter, I was enjoing myself."

"Doing?"

"You want the truth, or do you want me to lie to you?"

"The truth, Chad. Always."

"Watching t.v."

I looked at the tv, which, much to my surprise, wasn't turned on. "I turned it off when I saw you waking up?"

"Chad."

"Fine. I was playing with your hair and watching you sleep," he admitted rather sheepishly. Wow. Chad was watching me sleep. That could only meah one thing. But I had to be sure. Absolutely sure that he felt the same way.

"Why?"

"To make sure you didn't fall off the bed." I gave him a look. "Oh my gosh, why do you have to get onto me?"

"Chad. It's okay. Just tell me why you were watching me."

His blue eyes wouldn't meet my brown ones. It seemed for a moment as though he was going to say, "Because I love you." And maybe he would have. But the evil blonde nurse picked that moment to walk into his room.

"Miss Munroe! What are you doing in here? Get back into your room RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Sheepishly I got off of his bed and walked back across the hall into my room. As I slipped between the covers, my phone beeped. The text was from Chad, because who else would it be from? "Meet come back in an hour." it said. "I have something to tell you."

**She's written one story. Go on her profile. Review and send.**


	10. Chapter 10: by DemiFan2010

**We are extremly lucky, to have the author of the ever so popular story 'Cuffed' write the next chapter, Drama**

I sat there in bed trying to do anything that trying to do anything but look at the clock. I lay in bed for fifteen minutes watching it, and at one point I thought that I saw the second hand start to go backwards. Finally getting fed up with it, I flipped on the TV, which really didn't help out either. Who ever was in the room before me, had left it turned on E! and mine and Chad's face was up on the screen. Curiosity getting to me I turned it up to see what was being said.  
Breaking News, we found out that the ambulance that was seen leaving Condor Studios earlier today was indeed had Chad Dylan Copper and Sonny Munroe in it. No information has been said to why they were in it, or if either one was okay. But we will keep you up to date when more information has been said.  
I turned of the TV at the same time as my nursed came in."Ok, Honey. We finally got in touch with your mother and she just got here. We should have you discharged in the next few minutes or so. So just sit back and try to relax. Everything is going to be all right."  
Mom came rushing into the room. "Sonny, what happened? I got this rushed call from Marshall earlier today and could barley make out one word that he was saying. All I made out was Chad, had rack, blood, hospital, and come quick. So can you tell me what's going on?" Mom really looked like she was frazzled. Telling her everything that happened today, her face seemed to relax the more in the story and by the end she was laughing.  
"I'm sorry. I know it's not that funny but the fact that you slipped and fell on his blood just sound kind of silly."  
"I'm glad you find this really funny."  
Before we got any further into our conversation, my doctor came in and said that it was all right for me to go home. After signing all my discharge papers, I finally talked my mom into letting me stay, just to see how Chad was. She didn't need to know the real reason, even though I think she knew I was lying.  
I was all most fifteen minutes late getting there. But when I got there, I found a really big surprise. After opening up Chad's door, he was no where to be found. There sitting in the bed that Chad was just an hour ago, was an eighty year old woman.  
So the question was where was he?

**DemiFan2010, has written a few SWAC stories, a Christmas one, one called sicker than a dog, were Chad takes care of Sonny when she's sick, and one of my faverate stories, cuffed, which is about Sonny and Chad being handcuffed together. DemiFan2010 has written 4 stories for living life with derick also, definetly worth looking up.**

**And now everyone who hasn't posted, if you have an ounce of self confidence you will send in your next chapter, you must prove yourselves.**

**Do it.**

**Review ans Send**


	11. Chapter 11: by gleefan

**Hey everyone, we have another guest author, writtin one story, an unrecognized (Did I spell that right?) author, gleefan, but that's the point of this whole story isn't it? We now have an author that is new to the website, and yet very good.**

SPOV  
"Marshall!" I was so relieved! After running around the hospital for fifteen minutes, I had finally found some one to help! Marshall was rubbing at his clammy scalp anxiously. "Where's Chad?" "Oh, Sonny! I was just coming to find you! Chad.. well, Chad slipped into a coma. Apparently Tawni was busy texting and forgot to wake him. He's gone into Intensive Care." "NO!" My shout startled the people around us, and several began to stare. I didn't care. I was absolutely horrified. Chad. Coma. Intensive Care. This could not be happening. I turned and ran down the hall, towards intensive care. Intensive Care is where people could die. No. I tried to go through the doors of intensive care, but the doctors and nurses held me back. I struggled, thinking one thing: It's all my fault. Finally, I gave up. I walked away slowly, tears brimming in my eyes and threatening to spill over. Chad was in a coma and it was my fault. Stupid hat rack. He had been about to confess... confess what? That he looked forward to our daily bickering? That he liked me? All of a sudden I felt dizzy. This couldn't be happening. The room started spinning and the floor approached me with suprising speed.

CPOV

I opened my eyes to find warm, brown ones staring into them. I looked at those eyes intently. These were the eyes that I trudged over to So Random! every day to see sparkle. However, there was something wrong with them. They were no longer sparkling. Sonny's eyes looked very sad and tired. She lay in the bed across from me. Her eyes looked distance, as if she were lost in her own thoughts. I was confused. What could have happened that made Sonny, well- not sunny? I stared at her in puzzlement. I tried to remember what had happened, but I gave me a headache. I could only remember texting Sonny, asking her to meet me. I had been about to confess my true feelings to her. Suddenly Sonny blinked and her eyes focused on mine. They filled with happiness and sparkled. "Chad." She whispered. "You're alive." "Yes I am." I whispered back in amusement. Then I remembered my intentions. "And I have something to tell you, but first I want to try something." I got out of my bead, ignoring my head pain, leaned down over her bed, and pressed my lips softly to hers.

**Okay do not worry, this is not the end, we need to get Sonny's reaction, and how the cast feels about it, all that jazz. And did all of you forget that this all started because Chad saw Sonny naked? okay back to our guest author gleefan, the one who brought Channy into the picture, gleefan has written one story: Channy Reflecting, worth reading. Check out thier profile, new authors are always welcome, and we should all be very happy that someone decided to continue this story.**

**Review and send**


	12. Chapter 12: by HighFivingJesus

**Okay, we now drag .Jesus back into the picture, and don't go thinking that's unfair, I will exept anyone who sends something in, so read:**

CPOV

Like honey. No, more like sugar. Possibly candy cane. Yeah, I'll just go with  
a mix. Sonny tasted like honugar cane. I like that word. Honugar cane. It has  
a nice ring; a catchy jingle. I smiled and forced myself away from the bubbly  
brunette. That's when it all went wrong.

This whole thing happened because I walked in on her and kissing her didn't  
help at all. I loved it, don't get me wrong, but things got a serious sort of  
awkward. Like when you have that dream that you go to school in your  
underwear, but this was worse. This dream was almost about Sonny Munroe. I'm  
not saying I'm thinking pervertedly, it's just... weird.

She looked dazed. I knelt in front of her, unsure if I was apologizing or  
coming back for more, and she didn't give me much choice for my next move.

As soon as I prepared to speak, she grabbed my collar and pulled me to her. In  
an instant things changed again. Whiplash- the first word that came to mind. I  
was back to thinking of new words to describe her. Gum drops. Cream soda.  
Sonny. This combination wasn't as good as the last. Crum Sops Sonny. It  
sounded like a medicine for heartburn. Major turn-off.

I pulled away again and backed away to my bed. "Look, Sonny, I'm sorry for  
this whole thing; I really should've-" She held up a hand in warning.

"Chad, don't say anything; you'll just make it awkward and I don't do well  
with awkward silences." Despite her warning attempt, I continued.

"I should've knocked and then I wouldn't have... seen you and we wouldn't be  
in this mess." I suddenly knew how she felt. A pounding silence filled my ears  
as her cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. To make matters worse, I  
shout my mouth off again, "I really do like you." that pink on her cheeks  
turned a bright red as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Chad, maybe I should go..." she awkwardly pulled her bedsheets off and made a  
break for the door.

SPOV

Things could've gone smoother. I pressed my back to the wall outside of our  
room as I took in multiple breaths. So I was right; Chad liked me in the same  
way. I was also wrong, Chad's not as smooth as he believes he is.

"Sonny, sweetheart, what happened?" I looked up at my frazzled mother sitting  
in a chair before me.

"Mom," my voice wavered, "How 'bout we have a short heart-to-heart?" She  
nodded and motioned for me to sit in the chair next to her.

I sat down slowly and took in another breath, "I think... I might love him."

She gave me a quizical glance, "Who?"

I looked down and blushed, "I think I'm in love with Chad." I whispered.

CPOV

Oh thank God. I leaned closer to the doorframe to hear them better. So, I  
didn't make a total fool of myself.

**So how'd you like it? It's great, yeah I know, once again this chappie was written by .Jesus, check out the profile for new updates and new stories, **

**(I now have a new fav song: Low Day by CAPRA)**

**Review and send**


	13. Chapter 13: By an Actual Author!

**Okay, I wrote this chapter, and I hope I put it at a better spot to continue from.**

_[Chad's POV]_

The good thing about being in the hospital I the fact they give you a free TV, and this was a hospital _for the stars._ Yeah, guess who gets free pay-per-view. Yeah that's right, ME! Ha. Its not a big deal though, nothing I didn't get already, and the foods not as good, but hey, 3 free meals a day is okay in my book. I could miss work for a week, in order to see if anything bad was going to happen in a prolonged effect, or something like that. Why was I happy about being confined to a bed all day? I don't know, maybe that hat rack messed up my head, who cares. I've never felt this care free. I wondered if people hur themselves just to stay in bed all day, and watch TV all day without their wife yelling at them. Huh.

As I laid in bed, expected to fall asleep, I could hear murmuring coming from right outside my room,

"I have a bad feeling about this Dave," one of the shadows that appeared outside my door said,

"Listen, Grimesby, I know. I do, too,"

"Dave!" the shadow, Grimesby, whispered, "It's too early for him to be up and about, that _girl, _has given him too much excitement,"

"I know, I agree. But listen, what are we going to do? The girl's a personal friend, we can't just tell her not to come,"

"Their friendship's a little _too personal_ if you ask me,"

And by now I was thinking, _What girl._

"But still…"

"No buts Dave, this drama, on top of the coma, is going to give him partial amnesia before long. It's happened many times before,"

"Yes, that is true,"

"So it's agreed, keep Sonny Monroe's visits limited until we know it's safe,"

Right after they said that, a nurse walked in, she chuckled a little as she said,

"I think Dr. Grimesby Roylott and Dr. Dave Harsh are talking about you," her smile was warm and friendly.

"That's impossible," I said, "I don't know anyone named Sonny Monroe."

**Okay, here's the part where I advertise other stories and contests. It's a little weird bragging about me but, two stories you might want to read are "the journal," and, "the girl next door," and I do have a contest running called "Star struck," and someone might want to guess where I got the name Grimesby Roylott (except mathgrl96)**

**Review and Send. **


	14. Chapter 14: ideas

**Okay, fiesy let me say that BeachGirl1296 (****Annomomas review) ****guessed the origin of Dr. Roylott, he was the villian in the Sherlock Holmes story 'the advenure of the spekled ban' okay here, I know you guys are stuck, and it's probibly hard to come up with ideas after that last chapter so here are some of mine**

**1) Sonny could take Chad to places that would spark his memory**

**2) Sonny could walk into the room and all memories would come flooding back exept the last few days, so he forgot the kiss and the "I think I love him" thing**

**3) Sonny walks in and all he remembers only the last few days starting with the beginning of the story**

**4) Chad flirts with a nurse in front of Sonny not remembering who she is so he doesn't know it's wrong**

**Anyone can use these ideas or, if they sparked new ones GREAT!!! Use them, **

**let me tell you a secret**

**story alerts (are great but they) do nothing if I can't _Update!!!_**

**_Send something in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_(and annomas viewers can submit chapters by coping and pasting into the review)_**


	15. Chapter 15: by highfivingjesus

**_By High Fiving Jesus_**

**_Sonny slowly peeked in the room and felt a heat rise up into her cheeks. She was nervous. Chad lay in the bed before her, sleeping, and... snoring, but his face gave him a peaceful attitude; she couldn't disturb his sleep. It was against the 'Laws of Sonny'. Law number one: think of 'others' before yourself. Number two: 'Others' from law one does NOT, under any circumstances include Chad. Law three: if Chad is harmed or flirting, law two is canceled out. Law four:-- there's too many laws and not enough time._**

The more she entered the room, the more her nerves came to life with such intesity. She felt her fingers shaking and she knew that she was as red as a red pepper. After one deep breath, Sonny reached out her hand and stalled over Chad's shoulder. To wake him or not to wake him? She chose the first and pressed her fingers down on his shoulder blade. The heart monitor slowly sped up and back down as he rolled over to face away from her. She held her breath and pressed her palm on his shoulder. "Chad?"

He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, scrunching up his nose. She shook him a little harder. She heard him grumble a response that she made out as 'Go away'.

She glanced around the room and sighed, noticing that the room was completely bare. It looked like the average hospital room of a crabby old man with no friends. She couldn't help but feel bad. Sonny forced her attention back on him to notice his startling blue eyes gazing at her in confusion. "Took long enough," she whined, "You know, it's no fun watching a person sleep. Not that I was watching you sleep, it's just-"

"I get it," he spoke slowly, as if he were unsure of what to say- if anything at all, "It's just... who are you?" Sonny wasn't phased, figuring it was a practical joke.

Her voice took on a sarcastic edge, "Haha, very funny." she waved her hand. He continued to stare at her dumbfounded, "Fiiinne. I'll play your little game; I'm Sonny." she smirked as her hand reached out, as if she had really just met him.

He smiled uneasily, "Sonny. That's a nice name." he stalled and tilted his head to the left, "I've got a feeling I'm supposed to know you." She narrowed her eyes and burst out laughing.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, did the doctors give you crazy pills?" he glared at her. How dare she call him crazy. Maybe a little forgetful, but he was certainly not crazy. He sat up in the bed and snaked his hand down to press the 'help' button. He figured she wouldn't notice and his hunch was right. "Come on, Chad, I've known you for over a year now. Don't play dumb with me." her confidence was failing her now. He still had the dumb look in his eyes, "Okay, I'll admit that you're a better actor than I give you credit for." he stopped his hand and met her eyes.

'Forget the nurses', he thought, 'Anyone who compliments me must be completely sane. Although the acting bit escapes me.' He sat up straight and motioned for her to sit in the chair behind her. She looked back and gave him an uneasy glance. Shrugging, she pulled the chair a mere inch closer and slipped into the cushioned chair. Was this who the doctors had spoke of before? He didn't entirely doubt it. "So.. Sonny," the name felt awkward, "Why are you in the hospital?"

She narrowed her eyes again. She was startled by the question, "Okay, you can drop the act." he replied with a lost look, "Remember? You hit your head?... I fell?" he watched her grow frustrated, and he felt bad, but this was all new to him. She stood and stepped back to the door. "I'll just let you think things through," she took a deep breath, "and you come find me when you're ready. 'Kay?" he watched her leave, unphasing him in the slightest bit.

Sonny strutted down the hall passing by empty rooms and multiple nurses. As she turned the corner she brushed past a doctor who grabbed her arm. "Sonny Munroe? What are you doing out of your room? Come with me." he grasped her arm and pulled her back from where she had come. "Tell me, Ms. Munroe, have you been visiting anyone lately?"

She shrugged, "I just came from Chad's room." she looked up at him and pried her arm from his grasp. His expression hardened as he stepped into her room. "Why?"

"Ms. Munroe, Doctor Roylott and I have come to an agreement. We think it would be best that you do not visit Mr. Cooper as much as you'd like. There's enough stress from the amnesia-"

"Amnesia? Wait; he wasn't kidding about that?" she felt herself blushing. She had made herself seem like an idiot, or worse, a stalker. She hadn't even caught on to the fact that Chad really had no clue who she was. "So, if I act like I know him... I'll seem crazy?"

"Ms. Munroe," he scolded, "this is serious. Do not mull over the small details and listen to what I'm saying."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "It's just that it's really important to me."

"Yes, I'm sure." he growled, "So, I think it's best you stay away from his room. Or maybe you should just stay put in your own room." he nodded and stepped out of the door, pulling it closed behind him. She felt small in the room. Like a prisoner. In a hospital.

Sonny threw herself on her bed and sat in that position for an hour.

Two hours.

Three hours. Finally she stood and inched towards the door, allowing her hand to push it open and try to prevent a squeak. As she checked to make sure the coast was clear, she rushed down the hall to find Chad. She had to make things right. She had to make him remember her. No matter what the cost. "Chaaad?" she sing-songed through the doorway. He looked over at her and forced a smile.

If she's been his friend as long as she said, he had to put his best foot forward. He had to be nice. He racked his brain for the name she had tossed him. "Hey Sonny." It seemed right. "Long time, no see."

"Chad, stop pretending to know me." she stepped into his room and pulled the door shut. He watched her walk over to him and smile, "So... I guess I should tell you some things, huh?" He just stared at her and gave a short nod. "Okay... you're the star of 'Mackenzie Falls'. You're shallow, concieted, self-absorbed, and a jerk." maybe he was wrong about being friends. "You only think of yourself and you love to argue. Mostly with me, and it's dumb reasons, but we argue. Everyday." he cut her off.

"What kind of arguements?"

"Fine." he could swear his brain clicked as he repeated the word. "Yeah, like that." she smiled. "You claim that you're the 'greatest actor of our generation' and everyone denies it. You've helped me out of some sticky situations, I'll admit; most of the time you cause the situations."

"Like when?"

"Like... on the Gilroy show." Okay, that wasn't his fault, but she had to stress that he had a large ego in every way possible. "Anyway, stop getting off the subject." he bit his lower lip, "And you can be sweet... to some people. Like, on occasion, me. But rarely."

"I just keep things interesting," he smirked and Sonny felt herself swell with hope. Her already fat heart was growing with joy.

"Perfect," she whispered, "Okay, you think of me as just 'funny'." She wasn't sure if she should mention that he had liked her. Or if she should hint that she liked him. At her last sentence, he felt his heart sinking, for some strange reason. "And you... you..." she couldn't hold something like that in. It was bothering her to keep something like that inside. "You go out with Portlyn!" that was not what she wanted to say. And that was not what he wanted to hear.  



	16. Chapter 16: by Computergirl12

**This chapter is by computergirl12, enjoy!**

"Portlyn?" Chad asked. "Who's that?" Sonny gulped. She wished she could've taken back what she said.

"Uh....she's your co-star, and love interest on Mackenzie Falls. And you always tell her "don't talk without a script." She answered.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. I'm dating Portlyn?" he asked.

'Say no. Say no. Say no. Say no.' Sonny thought.

"Uh, yep." she said unsurely.

'Great.' she thought sarcastically. 'That was really convincing.'

"Well, who else works at...uh....?" he asked.

"Condor studios." she said.

"Right." he said.

"Well, there's Zora, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Devon, Chasity, and Trevor." Sonny said. His mind swirled at all the new names.

"Sonny?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um, would it be alright if um, I tell you things about what memories I remember, and you help me remember?" he asked.  
**_  
_**"Of course!" she said, and Chad smiled.

'What am I getting myself into?' she asked herself.

**Hoped you like that review and send**


	17. Chapter 17: By HighFivingJesus

**And here is another glorious chapter by .Jesus**

Chad began going into detail, perfect detail, of everything that came to mind. From his first play in Second Grade to earning his role as the King of Drama. Sonny continued to stare in disbelief. He would just spit out things she had never known. "And in fifth grade I got in a fight with a kid because... because," he paused and racked his memory, as poor as it was, "because he kicked sand in this girl's face. She was... a loner, I guess." Chad could be nice. She knew it.

Sonny watched him struggle to remember people he had known his whole life and, unfortunately, Portlyn. He desperately wanted to know this girl, "Chad, maybe I should give it a go for recent memories... like musical chairs."

"Musical chairs?" he looked at her in a snarky manner, "that's a game for children ages four to seven." another click. He felt those words were familiar. As familiar as the golden hair on his head, which he was still quite fond of. "I've- I said that before." she smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, "You were mocking me at the time, but this is good. This is progress." he gave another weak smile. How could he have made her feel so low, and he can't even remember her face- as beautiful as it was? And how could he not be head-over-heels for this sweet girl? He had been so cruel to her in the past, but she still wanted to help him. She didn't lie and make him how she wanted him to be. She was true.

"Sonny?" she stopped mid-sentence and gazed into his bright eyes, "Tell me... about you. Stuff I never knew." she was startled.

"Oh, well..." she looked around the room, flustered, "Well, I- um, I had a small, ity-bity crush on this actor when I was eleven." he kept an eye on her as she flushed red. She had to be talking about him, "But then I met the jerk and that all changed." he frowned, "And my mom works in a boring office. My grandparents are two sweet, elderly people on a farm back in Wisconsin: Where I'm from."

"And your dad?" she bit her lower lip. He was more persistent than when he had his memory.

"He... was a famous comedian. Well, he was famous in my hometown. My mother says it's where I get my sense of humor." she blushed at the memory of her father as the clown at her sixth birthday. She thought her father had skipped her birthday and forgot to get her present. Of course, the present was her main concern at the time. "And I had a goat named-"

He cut her off, "That's not what I meant, but thanks for the backstory." she felt her ears burn red along with her cheeks, "I wanted to know what you thought of people at the studio... like me?"

"Like you," she felt like an idiot. An embarassed idiot. "Oh, you know," she blew out, "just the usual. You can be nice when you want. You're a good friend, I guess." Friend. How he hated that word. "How 'bout those memories, huh?" she quickly switched direction of the conversation and blew wind in the sails to start it off.

"Right, uh," he cleared his throat and glanced at his hands, "Arcadia... is that a place?" she smiled and nodded. "Uh, you... you kissed me?" he felt a smile tug at his lips. Maybe he did love her.

"Yeah- no; I mean no. It was fake... I covered your mouth," she had got so caught up in the moment. "It was all a lie. Just to trick James." he gave her a blank stare but shook it off.

"I remember... a mermaid. She wasn't like a shell-bra kind, but the dress was that smooth costume material. You know?" she nodded, still confused as to what he was referring to, "And... I danced with her? Maybe that was a dream. I don't think anyone can actually dance with a mermaid..." he felt himself blush this time around. "But it was so real. There was a disco ball and no music for a second..." he shook his head, "I'm pretty sure I just made a fool of myself."

Sonny laughed melodically, "No, no, no. That wasn't a real mermaid, silly. It was my dress because of mustard sauce on my red one."

He remember something squishing under his shoes, "You still had three seconds..." he gazed past her head and at the door, speaking absentmindedly as the memory came fresh.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. PLease send in your own chapter, and review this one**


	18. Chapter 18: By xChannyxStemix

  
Yesterday, 7:40pm

**This is by xChannyxStemix a new mwmber, so I hope you enjoy this fab chappy (And that is as preppy as I'm doing it)  
**

"Okay, lets see, there was this one thing, umm, egg salad. Why does egg salad sound so familiar?" He heaved a sigh.  
"Well the first time I met you, I was in a fat suit." Sonny giggle remembering the memory. "Then you stole my yogurt, I later on found out about the rivalry between our shows, tried to fix it with a peace picnic, and you threw egg salad at me and I think you put it on the internet."  
Oh wow I was horrible, Chad thought, this girl is so nice helping me, and all I did was be a jerk.  
"Sonny." Chad whispered, "Tell me about the rivalry."  
"Really?..O..kay." deep breaths, deep breaths. I told him about the rivalry. It looked like something clicked.  
"your your, Sonny Munroe, new girl on So Random, Tawni was always rude to you. I am Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation. Its coming back to me now." And it was. Little at a time though.  
"Yes! Yesyesyes! Ohmygosh! I have to go get a doctor!" I squeeled.  
"Doctor? Doctor!" (A/N ohmygosh sorry I forgot all the doctors names!) "Chads memory!"  
"Sonny slow down!"  
"His memory its its its coming back!!!"  
"Okay we'll go check him out. You go to your room we'll get you in a few hours."  
One hour, I texted Lucy, not even begining to tell her how I realized Im in love with Chad.  
Two hours, Chads remembering almost everything.  
Three hours, I got some dinner, Mac N' Cheese and a grilled cheese.  
Four hours, two more hours, and then he will possibly remember everything! Everything!  
Five hours, oh jeeze, my mom came to visit, talked to me about 'love' and how her and dad met.  
Six hours, a few minutes then I can go see him. Oh my gosh!  
"Sonny Munroe? Are you ready to go see Chad? He remembers everything!"  
"Yes! Yes, I am ready!"  
I walked to Chads room, my breath quickening, and my face heating. I knocked. Once. Twice. Three times.  
I head a muffled 'Come in'  
I opened the door.

"Chad?"

"Sonny! Im so sorry I forgot you!"  
"Yeah well, its my fault, the doctors said the 'drama' I caused made you forget everything."  
His face started heating up. "So I remember everything, also the you know kisses."  
"Um, yeah. Ha. Ha" I can feel the blood rising to my cheeks.  
"Well I was wondering," He grabbed my hands, and looked me straight in the eyes "Alison Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?"

**OKay, I hope you enjoyed this installment in the "My own little thing" series!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Don't ask what's up with the exclaimation pionts)**

**Review and Send!!!**


	19. Chapter 19: by vulnerablemary

**Okay we have a guest writer here who has written thier first chapter for "My own little thing"!!!**

**thier pen-name is vulnerablemary, so here you go **  
*Sonny's POV*

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Chad Dylan Cooper just asked me out! What do I say? Say yes, dummy! You've only been drooling over him for forever!

But do I really want to ruin what we have, by going out with him? I questioned. What if.. what if we brake up, it'll just be so awkward and we won't ever be able to talk to each other or anything...

Snap out of it, Sonny Munroe! I told myself. So what if it changes something/everything? So what? Don't you want to at least try? What if it DOES work out? What if it's one of the best times of your life? If you don't try, you'll never know.

I thought about what my head was telling me... *Sigh* What am I kidding? I'm talking to myself in my head. I might as well go out with Chad before I scare him away completely by going crazy.

I looked up at Chad, who was looking down at me, with questioning and hopeful eyes.

I smiled and said, "Course' I'll go out with you, dummy."  
And then Chad grabbed me in his arms and kissed me, with a soft, passionate kiss. I just relaxed in his arms and melted into oblivion.

*Author's POV*

Tawni was pacing back and forth in front of Chad's hospital room thinking about what she had done.  
I can't believe I put CHAD DYLAN COOPER into a coma! This is not good for my reputation... She thought to herself.

Just then Zora, Grady, and Niko came in walking from the elevator.

"Hey Tawni." called Grady  
"Hey guys..." Tawni replied, still in thought  
"What's up Tawn?" asked Nico.  
Tawni gave a nervous laugh. "Ha. Ha. Well.. Funny story. I sort of put Chad into a coma... But on the bright side I got a new purse!" She added quickly.

Her attempt at hiding the whole coma thing didn't work out to well.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" exclaimed Nico.  
"What?! What?! What?!" Grady said in the same sort of voice.  
"Hahaha! No way Tawni! You did it bad this time." Zora said.

"Well! In my defense, my best friend was having a crisis!" Tawni said.

"Your best friend is Tawni, Tawni." Grady said.

Tawni sighed. "Fine. Yeah. I made a mistake. Let's just go in and see how he is doing, okay?"

They all agreed and went into the room, where they stopped dead. Staring at a couple in the middle of the room, kissing.

"S-Sonny? C-Chad?" stuttered Nico.

*Chad's POV*

Sonny broke away from me but stayed in my arms, due to my clutch on her. The randoms weren't going to ruin this for me, I thought to myself. Sonny and I stared at the randoms, while they stared at us, completely dumbfounded.

"Hey g-g-guys..." Sonny said nervously.

Zora was the first one to speak and she crossed her arms. "Well. This is going to be a problemo."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH Drama, **

**vulnerablemary has one story published now called "a perfect summer sense" about Sonny and Chad getting the lead roles in a movie together, I suggest you check it out**.

**Okay **

**Review and Send**


	20. Chapter 20: By best with breadsticks

**And best with breadsticks returns!!!!!!!**

**if you rember, Best with breadsticks wrote a couple chapter bck near the beginning of the story, and she'd like to leave her print in the present**

**So enjoy!!!!**

Sonny Munroe

"Muy problemo," Nico gapped, staring at us.

"Muy, muy, muy problemo," Grady continued the little game that was starting.

"Muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy proble-" Nico was suddenly cut off by Zora kicking him in the shin and yelling.

"Will you two shut it!?!" Zora turned to us sitting on the bed.

It was becoming apparent to me that I was unconsciously pressing myself closer to Chad, breathing in his scent. He smelled like disinfectant right now, which disappointed me. He usually smelled like vanilla.  
Not that I noticed...

I cocked my head, feeling my face begin to burn red. Chad merely stared blankly at my friends standing before us. It was as if he'd never seen them before, but whatever the case, I needed to get this thing cleared up.

"Umm...This isn't what it looks like."

Nice Sonny. Real eloquent. They're going to buy that one for sure.

I smacked my forehead, praying that I could just disappear. This entire week was just awful. And who would have thought that it would have all started with a shower and a coat rack? All I wanted was to get clean, and now here I was, in a hospital with my BOYFRIEND, Chad, being gawked at like an animal in the zoo by my co-workers.

"Oh, Sonny, " Tawni smirked. "This is defiantly what it looks like." She crossed her arms.

I shook my head. "No, it's not."

Maybe if I keep denying it, it would automatically erase itself.

"Nope, I can tell." She grinned.

Here it comes. I winced in preparation for her attack.

"I didn't put Chad into a coma!" She said, smiling. "Whew, all that caring was killing me. I mean, I can handle some sweating and heart racing, but this was just getting ridiculous." Her eyes lit up again. "Oh, and look my new purse!" She held out the black and pink purse.

"That's nice, Tawni." I smiled. I hope that's all.

Please, be all.

"Could you please –um—"I couldn't really figure out what to say to get them to leave.

"Could you please remove yourselves from our sight?" Chad finally spoke up. "We were sort of in the middle of something important."

Oh great. Cocky, annoying, rude Chad was coming back. I was hoping that maybe the hat rack had knocked the rudeness out of him, but obviously not. He was still a jerkthrob, even if he was my – Darn; I was kind of hard for me to admit… Even if he was my boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Yes, boyfriend.

He asked me out and I said yes.

Boyfriend…

"Oh, ho, ho." Nico's eyes narrowed at Chad. "I'm sure you were, Chip Drama Pants."

Chad began to get on the defense. He raised his eyebrow, and began to stand. I pulled him back into the bed. He really shouldn't be standing up. After the luck we've been having, it would probably be better if we just never leave the hospital, because it seems that's only place we ever end up.

"Whoa," Chad said as I pulled him back to the soft bed we were sitting on.

Zora spoke up next. "If I were you, I wouldn't be getting too comfortable, "she narrowed her eyes at him. "We have a sacred code that states, if someone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us."

It was becoming increasingly obvious that I needed to step in. This was getting crazy.

"Zora, he's not –"

"Shh…Sonny, he's messing with your mind. He's got you lost in his little mind trap and he's planning on making you his little Chad Dylan Cooper mind slave!" She threw her hands in the air. I merely stared at her, completely and utterly confused.

"What?"

"I tell you, it's true!" Zora was being paranoid…and weird.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you done?"

"Mind slave!"

"Zora!" I got up from where I was sitting, and began shooing them out. I needed to speak with Chad. Alone. I didn't really want an audience when we began discussing this whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing.

"Oh, it's worse than I thought!" Zora continued.

"Go!" I forced my So Random! cast mates out. They left with a little bit of a fight, but only after I promised that I would explain everything to them in a few minutes. I needed a few minutes to figure out what was happening for myself.

After they were gone, I turned my attention back to Chad. I plopped down in the chair next to his bed, watching as he laughed at me.  
"I'm glad you find some humor in this." I said with some sarcasm.

"It's going to be alright." He leaned over to rub my back. It was strangely nice to have him caring so much about what was happening with me. I liked it. I liked it a lot.

"I'm not so sure about that," I sighed. "I'm not so sure about us dating either."

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door. I poked my head up to see someone walk in the door. I assumed it was some nurse coming in to yell at me for bothering Chad for so long. He had just gotten his memory back and he needed some time to rest with the new information he just received.

But apparently fate hates me today.

"So, you're dating now." The voice at the door said.

Immediately I knew who it was.

And immediately, I began to silently swear to myself.

"Hi, James," I mumbled.

So much for not wanting an audience.

**So good Right?**

**Best with breadsticks currently has 40 story published for **  
**Danny Phantom, Final Fantasy X, Twilight, Hannah Montana, Host, Sonny with a Chance, Inkheart, and Phineas and Ferb.**

**So if you like any of those, check out their profile **  
**Review and Send**


	21. Chapter 21: Ideas

**Seer what I don't understand is that whenever there's a cliffhanger, knowone sends anything in!!!**

**Here's some ideas:**

**James in visiting his girlfriend of 2 monthes who got hit by a car,**

**James figures out it was a fake date so she couldn't really dump him so he does alittle happy jig,**

**He came to thank Sonny for giving him respesct for women (Fat chance)**

**It's not really James, just someone who sounds like him**

**James starts to swoon Sonny untill she slaps him**

**James gets skinny-pants-syndrome and Sonny's caring side turns her into a personal nursemaid to him, and Chads the only one who knows he's faking, but Sonny won't believe him**


	22. Chapter 22: By Daydreaming Author

**Daydreaming Author has graced us with a continuation of the James thingy.**

**Please read, it's good, ypu'll probibly like it, but if you don't, well you should of sent a chapter in yourself.**

**Just kidding, this really is a good chapter so read:**

Sonny POV

"I'm happy to see you, too." James said sarcastically, leaning on the door frame.

"Wait, Conroy's here?!" Chad yelled, obviously annoyed.

"What do you want, James?" I snapped.

"Why, Sonny! Why do you assume that I want something? Can't a guy just come and see his friends in the hospital?" James said, feigning hurt, with his hand on his chest.

"Not you." I said rudely.

"Well, if I can't just come to be friendly, then I'll just leave." He said, though he made no motion to leave.

"Please do." I said curtly, my hand on the door, preparing to slam it in his face if I had to.

"Look, Sonny, I know I was a jerk to you before, but I've changed! And I've come to show you that." He said.

"Oh." Is all I could say.

I heard Chad groan behind me.

"So, congratulations, you two, on finally getting together!" He said, grinning widely.

"Ummm, thanks?" I said uncertainly.

"How long have you been going out?" He asked.

"It's none of your business!" Chad yelled angrily.

"Yikes, someone's grumpy." James said, fake-pouting.

Even though I can't see him, I'm sure Chad's glaring at him.

"Uh, we were kind of talking about something important..." I lied, trying to get rid of James.

"Cool." He said, pushing his way past me and into the room.

He sat on the chair and leaned back. "So, what're we talking about?" He asked, putting his hands behind his head and propping his feet up on the bed. (A/N: Not intended to rhyme :P)

Clearly this guy can't take a hint.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Chad asked through clenched teeth.

I walked over and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Nah. Today's my day off, so I can spend it all showing Sonny what a nice guy I am now." He said, getting up from the chair and sitting next to me.

He put his arm around my shoulders, and Chad drew in a sharp breath and stiffened up.

I wriggled out of his grasp and stood up.

"Okay, maybe you can start by getting us a snack. I'm kind of hungry. Aren't you, Chad?" I said, looking at Chad pointedly.

Chad looked confused for a second, then seemed to catch on and said, "Uh, yeah, I am."

James nodded and said, "Okay, then I'll be right back."

He squeezed my arm as he walked by, and Chad bristled.

I waited until James closed the door behind him and began walking down the hallway, and then I walked over and sat next to Chad.

"Guy's still a jerk." He grumbled, spinning around so that his legs hung over the side of the bed.

"I dunno, he seems to be acting nicely. Maybe he has changed." I said, looking over at Chad.

"Sonny, guys like Conroy don't just 'change'." He said, putting air-quotes around "change".

"But what if he did? What if he really is here to prove he's a good guy?"

"I don't think so. It's best just to stay away from him." He said firmly.

Then he took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" He asked softly, stroking the top of my hand with his thumb.

I swooned and felt the butterflies in my stomach flit around.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm wondering about our casts. I mean, you saw how upset my cast was, imagine how upset yours will be. What if they never accept us dating and we can't anymore?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Sonny, no matter how upset our casts are, they're not going to keep me away from you. I don't care what they think, I just wanna be with you." He said tenderly, stroking my cheek.

Is it okay if I faint now?

"R-really?" I asked quietly.

"Really." He nodded.

I grabbed the hand that was stroking my cheek and breathed deeply, completely lost in his deep blue eyes.

He started to lean in, and I closed my eyes, awaiting the kiss.

Our lips were a fraction of an inch away when we heard the door pop open and James yell, "I'm back!"

**Like it?**

**Okay, so _someone _needs to send in a chapter soon before I get cranky**

**Daydreaming Author has written 2 stories for Sonny with a Chance: Sonny Under the Weather and Sunflowers, and here is their profile address:**

**.net/u/2252303/Daydreaming_Author**

**Click it! Click it now!!!**

**P.S. I have a fever so wish me luck with that**

**Review and send**


	23. Chapter 23:By no one yet agian

**It has been forever and a day sinse someone has sent something in for this. So please, send something in.**

**That's all I have to say.**


	24. Chapter 24: No one yet agian!

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm hoping someone will send something in for this next chapter. If no one does in 2 weeks, I'll do it myself!**

**Here, please update! **

**Pretttyyyy, pretty, pretty please!**


End file.
